22 July 1989 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-07-22 *Comments *From Peel 110 (BFBS) and Peel 111 (BFBS) *Sound quality Ok but the telltale sign of a thermostat interfering with the FM signal is apparent Sessions *None Tracklisting File 1 *Henry Mancini: 'Peter Gunn (LP-The Music From "Peter Gunn")' (RCA Victor) *Duane Eddy: 'Peter Gunn (7")' (London American Recordings) *Trotsky Icepick: 'The Light Pours Out Of Me (LP-El Kabong)' (SST) Magazine cover. *Depth Charge: 'Depth Charge (12")' (Vinyl Solution) played at two different speeds *Nirvana: 'School (LP-Bleach)' (Tupelo Recording Company) *''Everything beyond here is from later shows'' *Doom: 'Relief (LP-Double Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Perfect Disaster: 'Hey Now (LP-Up)' (Fire) *FSK: 'I Wish I Could "Sprechen Sie Deutsch" (LP-Double Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Swallow: 'Trim (LP-Swallow)' (Sub Pop) *Benny Profane: 'Rob A Bank (LP-Trapdoor Swing)' (Play Hard) *Joyce McKinney Experience: 'Lions & Tigers (7"-Boring Rock!)' (Heath Robinson) *Chemistry Set: 'Look Over Your Shoulder (7"-Fabulous Stinking Chemistry Set)' (Fatbald) File 2 *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: 'Lions (12")' (Playtime) :(JP: 'In case you thought I was rather gabbling my last two or three links, for various technical reasons, the first hour of these programmes has to be exactly an hour long, otherwise I turn into a pumpkin. Actually, I think I've turned into a pumpkin anyway, but I was going to say about L.L. Cool J., who was mentioned earlier on, cos somebody'd written in and asked what was his new LP like, and I dismissed it as a load of sexist codswallop, which is not too extreme a judgement by any means, I think. L.L. Cool J was first revealed as a bit of a ninny when I read in one of the music papers, I think it was the NME, that he'd fired the bloke whose job it was, when L.L. Cool J was on stage - I assume it was when he was on stage, it might have been when he was walking through the streets, I simply don't know - but there was a bloke in his entourage whose job it was, wherever L.L. Cool J went, to point to what my brother Alan referred to as his sub-navel delights. I just love the idea of this guy going to the Employment Agency and being asked what his previous job was, and wondering if this would catch on: intellectuals would hire people to go around pointing at their heads all the time.') *Cranes: 'Joy Lies Within (12"-Self-Non-Self)' (Bite Back!) *Hoverchairs: 'Two Pints And It Rains (7"-Hide And Seek)' (Tempest) *Big Tube Squeezer: 'Walk On The Suicide (LP-I Have A Thing For Love)' (Candy From A Stranger) Cover of Lou Reed's Walk On The Wild Side. *Albert Ammons: 'Monday Struggle (Compilation LP-Barrel-House Blues And Boogie Woogie Vol. 2)' (Storyville) File ;Name *1) Peel 110 *2) Peel 111 ;Length *1) 00:46:52 (from 8:51) *2) 00:47:16 (to 20:33) ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS